


Overdosing On Infectious Innocence

by The_Bloody_Seje



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Seje/pseuds/The_Bloody_Seje





	Overdosing On Infectious Innocence

**Just a little one-shot me and my friend,Dracoshi, thought of yesterday.**

**Hope you all like my first lower-than-T-rating, non-lemon one-shot!**

* * *

If you are a dad, you'd understand Michael's position.

It's a nice Sunday night, football game is on. He's not getting drunk, but he has a bottle of Enigma Berry Surprise in hand as refreshment. Chips, snacks and the likes blanketed the coffee table in front of him.

And what was the problem?

"AHHH!"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Behind the couch, Michael's three children were playing, tackling each other as they lay on the ground. Dan, Paulette and Gene wrestled within hearing distance, their laughter drowning out the game he's been desperate to see.

"Children, please. Settle down." Michael called, turning away for the game despite his obvious want to see all he could.

"No Papa! Either play with us or deal with it!" Paulette answered, running away from Gene who was tagged. They screamed every breath in their lungs as they chased each other around, bumping into things here and there. The sound of something glass breaking made Michael flinch.

"Uh...kids...Daddy's trying to watch the game..." Michael could feel the game slipping away from him, the sounds of a touchdown from whichever team being missed. What was the score again...14-12? And it was 4th quarter right?

Another scream and the sounds of small objects rolling around on the floor rolled through Michael's ears again. The wifey won't be happy when she gets back from work in a few hours. With slight regret, he turned back to the game at hand.

"YOU''RE IT!" Gene suddenly called, making him reflexively look back. Paulette looked like a huntress as she glared at Gene with narrow eyes, making him pale and zoom off. She chased right after him, yelling a battle cry. It was so loud, Michael couldn't even hear the referee call an incomplete pass.

"Children, your father's trying to watch the game! Now please keep it down!" All of the kids stopped in place, looking at their dad with glassy eyes. All of their bottom lips began to quiver, showing the unmistakable signs of-

"Now kids, please don't-." The whole house was suddenly drowned in a loud symphony of wallows. Michael could feel his eardrums threatening to burst as he covered his ears to drown out as much as he could. He could only feel his heart and stomach drop as his children stood and bawled their eyes out. He had to move quickly; if he didn't get them quiet now they'd go on all day until their mother gets home...

And he'll never hear the end of it from his wife...

Michael rushed to the kitchen, getting their pacifiers ready. The cabinets were torn open, almost off their hinges as he grabbed the "pacifiers" with a vice grip. Making sure not to break them, he ran back to the living room, kids still crying. As he ran past them, their mouths were closed quickly by clamping down on their pacifiers.

"All better?" the father of three asked. He only got muffled affirmatives as they indulged in their pacifiers...

Chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you Papa!" Dan cheered, devouring his cookie. Due to how he was born, he had to eat it propped up. Gene was lucky; he had his little helpers to keep his cookie in his mouth.

"[Sigh] You're all 18-months old yet act like you're four already..." They all giggled. Michael chuckled at them before looking to the TV. He sighed exasperatedly as the game was long-off and was playing some comedy show. He plopped down on the couch as the kids came up to him.

"We're...sorry Papa..." Paulette said.

"We just really like to play...Besides, you haven't made anyone else to play with yet..." Gene reminded, taking a seat on Michael's head. Dan and Paulette followed suit and took their places under his arms, letting him stroke their backs as they watched TV with him.

"So Daniel, are you getting ready for your abilities to come in?" Michael asked to break the ice.

"Mhm! I'll be the best time keeper there is, Papa!" he wagged his navy blue tail as his thoughts led to what would come in a few days...

"I can't wait either Papa! Mommy says I'll be a good space manager!" Paulette added, hugging herself and rubbing her embedded pearls. Gene snorted in slight irritation.

"You two are lucky! Mine doesn't start for another year or so!" Even though he was capable of showing his emotions, you couldn't really see his pout with the golden band covering it. The other two laughed a bit before turning back to the TV. Michael smiled; it's moments like this where he wished that his goal would come sooner...

Peace...Something he wishes for greatly in the future...

It comes with being an Arceus...

* * *

**I did say it was gonna be short.**

**So, what did you think? Cute, bad, innocent, needs work, try again?**

**Moncheli!**


End file.
